Hawkins Past, Present and Future!
by rommie-rules
Summary: Hi, I'm Hawkins, this is the story of how I came to be at MOM, how I met Silverstone, how he became the only person to ever get close enough to me to find out all my secrets, dreams. How we became much more then friends! (I've never been in love before!) And how I found out a secret that will not only destroy my life, but every other MOM Agent and possibly MOM its self!
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of how I came to live at MOM and how my life went upside down in 5 minutes, from the appearance of one person who I thought I'd never see again in my lifetime. How I came to realize the people I'd placed my trust in for the past 12 years were the reason my life was the way it was.

Also, I came to realize the one person I thought I could never trust was the only person in my life who truely cared for me, and would do anything for me.

I'm Hawkins, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter One - Silverstone's A Jerk

"That partner of yours is so hot! Well, she would be if she tried to dress up and look hot!" Agent Smith was telling Silverstone, I could heard them perfectly as I was around the corner from them reading, they didn't know I was there or they wouldn't be so loud.

"I wouldn't know I can't look at her like that, all I can see is an annoying little girl who won't leave me alone, and is always arguing with me!" Silverstone said and laughed, Smith laughed too, I rolled my eyes and tried not to crumble up my magazine.

"You're not even going to try and tap that? Are you crazy?" Smith almost yelled, I swore I could of heard Silverstone sigh, but I couldn't be sure.

"No, that's just…gross, really gross. And I wouldn't try it, she can be very dangerous one of MOM's top Agents." Silverstone said and I heard Smith sputter.

"Has she kicked your ass, is that why you don't like her?" Smith said arogantly.

"What? No! Not once, not even when we trained." He lied, he full well knew I had creamed him in training many times.

_Why am I stuck with such a egotistical, jerk face for a partner? _I sigh and get up, making sure they don't see me. I'm on my way to the door when Silverstone says something that makes my blood boil.

"Everyone says she's a pathetic little orphan, is she?" Smith asks, quietly, but Silverstone just laughs.

"Oh yeah, I was past her room sometimes at night and hear her in their crying for her mummy and daddy. It's pathetic." He says smugly.

Before I knew what I was doing, my feet were moving towards them instead of away.

"Oh, hey...Hawk." He says, but before he can utter another word, I ball my fist, pulls back my arm and hit him with every ounce of strength I had. It sent him flying into the wall ten feet behind him, he slid slowly to the floor and moaned.

"_Now_ who's pathetic?!" I snort and glare at Smith, who is cowering nearby.

I hear a sigh behind me and I turn slowly to see Artemis shaking his head.

"Would you believe... he tripped?" I offer, he shake his head once more and I sigh.

"You two, my office... now. You scram!" He yells at Smith, Smith jumps and is gone in a heart beat.

"Yes Artemis..." We both mutter, as Silverstone gets up.

We are both sitting in Artemis lair waiting for him, we can hear him arguing with someone outside the door. I sigh and glance at Silverstone who is nursing a nasty black eye. I can't help but snicker.

"You didn't have to hit me." He sneers at me, I just roll my eyes.

"Next time you want to badmouth someone, make sure they aren't in the room." I spit back, he just sighs.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Artemis says as he walks back.

"You didn't hear the nasty things he was saying about me!" I realize I'm whining and shut my mouth.

"Start a Spy business with kids she says, fun it'll be she says." He just sighs and rubs his temples.

"I'm sorry Artemis." I shrug and glance at Silverstone, who is trying to play innocent, just make me want to hit him again.

"You the only people I want you hitting are the bad guys understand? And you..." He points at Silverstone. "If I hear that you've been saying nasty things about your partner, I will stick you in a room with Rat after his garbage bath."

The look on Silverstones face is pure horror, so this Rat person must be bad. "I promise to try my best Artemis."

"Me too." Silverstone sighs.

"Good, now I'm sending you two somewhere to help you... bond."He smiles at our horrified faces. "That's right, and you'd better bond or else."

"Or else what?" I can't help ask.

"Maybe I'll just give up on you both, and you'll spend the rest of your time here alone. Trust me, that's much worse then it sounds." He sighs and starts messing papers on his desk. At first I thought he was kidding, but then I realize he's right. Having no friends what so ever for the whole time I'm here... maybe he's not so bad after all.

I glance at Silverstone and he's already looking at me, the same thought on his face. I sigh, _Maybe this won't be so bad after all?_


End file.
